Allegiance
"Allegiance" is the 18th episode of season 3, and the 63rd produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on March 25, 2014. Synopsis Finch and Reese must delve into the murky waters of international politics when they are given the number of a former government contractor who is stalking a UN diplomat. Also, an enemy attempts to gain an upper hand on Root. Episode Notes * Allegiance is traditionally the fidelity of a citizen to his/her nation or leader, sometimes expressed in the form of an oath or pledge. Allegiance may be extended to the land of one's birth, or to an adopted land. It may also refer to loyalty to a group, an individual or a cause, at times to the point of fanaticism. * This episode features Algerian members of the French Foreign Legion (Légion étrangère). Founded in 1831, the FFL comprises units of foreign nationals willing to fight for the French government, often in Africa. Units often come from former colonial principalities, such as the Algerians in this episode. Algeria, a former French colony in North Africa, was the first FFL base, where the FFL was used to maintain France's colonial interests in the region as late asthe 1960s. The FFL has a long romantic history as a place for wronged Victorian men to find their honor that is at odds with its actual early intent to use local troops to keep colonized nations under control. * '''Nowruz '''is an Iranian New Year, also known as Persian New Year, is celebrated on March 20. Its literal meaning is "New Day". Production Notes * This episode uses a storytelling device known as a full-circle ending. The full circle in this case is Root's two pursuits of Greer through the subway tunnels, once at the beginning of the episode and once at the end, with very different outcomes. Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music Trivia * It's revealed that the Machine can use it 'ears' to calculate someone's location. It does this by measuring the weight of the person's step. * Root tells the man she suspected to be Greer, "Sorry, thought you were my uncle." This maybe a reference to the fact Root sees the Machine as her mother. That would make Samaritan her mother's (the Machine's) metaphorical brother. It could also be an in-joke to the fact that John Nolan who plays Greer is showrunner Jonathan Nolan's uncle. * This episode takes place during the week of March 17th. This is assumed because the date at the end takes place on March 20th. * Having a certain decently large amount of Hard Drives, as Root mentions, would allow Greer to play many games at once, making him "the most ambitious gamer ever." *Finch uses the alias "Mr. Kingfisher", another bird reference, when he and Reese pose as Omar's lawyers. Quotes * "The Machine has alerted me that our elusive adversary is back in town; eliminating him might be our last opportunity at stopping Samaritan." (Root, to Finch) * "I'll be in touch, next time my ears start burning..." (Root, to Finch) * "I've made a new friend, but I'm not feeling particularly sociable." (Greer) * "Oh, I should've just stolen a badge." (Shaw) * "Our boy there has got issues. Hope that guy has health insurance." (Fusco) * "Stop playing with the horn, Lionel." (Reese, to Fusco) * "Oh, by the way, I'm borrowing your dog." (Root, to Finch) * "Second round is always more accurate than the first." (Reese, to French Legionnaire Operative) * "Excusez-moi!" (Fusco, to French Legionnaire Operative) * "So much for payback" (Reese) * "Go figure. Turns out immunity doesn't stop you from bleeding." (Fusco, to Savan) * "That's what's great about New York. You don't have to travel to learn about other cultures. They all come here." (Fusco, to Shaw) * "Happy New Year, Sameen" (Fusco, to Shaw) * "You have some things that don't belong to you: two hard drives, a superconducting chip, and six generators. Which means, either you're planning to bring Samaritan online, or you're the world's most ambitious gamer." (Root, to Greer) * "I never feel civilized negotiating from the end of the barrel. Either end. Shall we call this one a draw?" (Greer, to Root) Media References es:Allegiance Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes